


Alfonse, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories, all themed after events where Alfonse didn't get an event story.





	1. Fangtastic Seduction

Tears stung my eyes as I stood outside of Alfonse’s clinic. It was late and pitch black outside, but there was nowhere else for me to go. The hinges creaked as the door swung open. There were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

“Hmm? What are you doing out so late?” he asked. But in a moment he went from confused to alert. “Hey, don’t cry,” he said soothingly. He put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me inside. I shut the door behind me and went in for a hug. Alfonse didn’t hesitate, putting his arms around me.

“I’m sorry I came so late. I didn’t want Amelia to worry, but I needed someone -” I started, but Alfonse cut me off.

“When I said you’re welcome here any time, I meant it. You don’t have to apologize for anything,” he murmured. His hand started stroking my hair. His body was so nice and warm and for the first time that day, I felt loved. Cared for. Safe. “Whenever you want to talk, I’m ready.” I nodded.

“My boyfriend and I broke up,” I told him.

“Oh. I’m so sorry,” he replied.

“He just sent me a note saying we were over. Who _does_ that? He wouldn’t even say it to my face.” I sniffed. The last thing I needed was to get snot all over Alfonse’s shirt. “I’m so tired. I just don’t want to feel anything anymore.” Alfonse’s hand trailed from my hair to my shoulder and he rubbed circles into my skin.

“Just know this pain will come to pass,” he said. Was I imagining it, or was there a strain in his voice?

“I know, but I want it to be over _now,”_ I replied. Alfonse sighed gently.

“How about I make you some tea?” he suggested quietly. I nodded. Keeping an arm around my shoulders, he lead me upstairs to his small apartment. I’d only been up here once or twice before, but every time I came I was always surprised with how homey it felt. Small trinkets from his travels lined shelves and a large, comfy couch lied in the center of the living room. The kitchen had a simple wooden table and two chairs in it besides a few appliances. I went to sit down at the table and noticed he had a large package of raw, bloody meat out. It was practically untouched

“Did I interrupt your dinner?” I asked. I already felt like shit, but now guilt was added onto the mix.

“It’s fine. I -” Sobs fought their way through my throat and I started crying again. “Hey,” Alfonse said softly. He dragged the other chair close to mine and hugged me.

“I’m sorry,” I told him. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m so -” Alfonse cupped my face, his thumb wiping away a few tears.

“It’s nothing. I’d rather have you here than off somewhere else. Please, it’s okay you’re here. I want you here,” he reassured me. I cried harder.

“You’re too good to me,” I sobbed. Alfonse made a sympathetic noise.

“I just want what’s best for you,” he said softly. “But I wish I could make you feel better.”

“I guess there’s no medicine for a broken heart, is there?” I commented. Alfonse stayed silent, amethyst eyes turned to the ground. There was something… _odd_ about it. “Alfonse? Is everything okay?”

“I… I mean, there _might_ be, but it’s not proven, there are no credible studies on it, and it’s too risky,” he admitted. I perked up.

“But if there’s a chance it’ll help, I want to try it,” I said. Alfonse shook his head.

“I can’t. Not when you’re emotionally vulnerable like this,” he replied. I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer.

“Please, Alfonse. I don’t care what it is. If it can make the pain go away, I want to try it,” I insisted. His hands covered mine and gently, he pried my hands off of him. I could see the conflict in his eyes and deep down, I wondered what was so bad about this treatment that Alfonse was so reluctant to do it. Alfonse sighed and squeezed my hands before looking up at me with a resigned smile.

“Sometimes I forget you’re just as stubborn as I am,” he confessed. “But… The procedure is bloodletting. Do you really want to try that?” The rational part of me screamed not to do it, but I was hurting already; what was a little physical pain?

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. Alfonse bit his lip and for a moment, I thought I saw a sharp point on one of his teeth, something like a fang. I blamed it on my tears distorting my vision.

“Okay.” Alfonse’s fingertips stroked my cheek before trailing down my neck. I shivered at the delicious feeling. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable and you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” He quickly got up and went through a drawer. The silver blade of the knife glinted in the candlelight. I waited with bated breath as he sat down. In a swift motion, he brought the knife to my neck and made a small cut. The blade stung slightly as it sliced me, followed by a warmth as the blood started to flow. My heart was pounding in my ears. Alfonse was staring at my neck, eyes wide. I could faintly hear his stomach rumble. “Alfonse…?” He didn’t respond, he just kept staring at me. Slowly, from between his lips, two sharp fangs protruded. “A-Alfonse?!?”

He said nothing. The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter and he moved so fast I couldn’t register it, but in a moment I was on his lap and his lips were peppering my neck with kisses.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured. His lips tickled my skin and a sweet feeling seeped into my skin. “I don’t know if I can control myself for much longer…”

“Then don’t,” I told him. “Then lose control.” He reached up and kissed me, his lips hot against mine. It felt like electricity was running through my veins as I pulled him closer, his body flush against mine. He pulled away, kissing the corner of my mouth, my jaw, my neck, the place where he cut me. I fought back a moan as he gave the crook of my neck an open-mouthed kiss. There was a sharp pain and I flinched, but it quickly went away. A sort of numbness started to spread in the wound. But could still feeling Alfonse sucking and licking my skin, lapping up the blood he’d spilled.

Maybe it was wrong to do this. Maybe I should have told him no, to have fought back the desire to feel better. But Alfonse was so kind, was always so wonderful to me. He made me feel special and loved. And his kisses and the way he held me were like a drug, something that made my head spin and my body warm. Maybe I should have stopped him, but I didn’t want him to. In that moment, all I wanted was Alfonse and together we fell into the darkness of a long night.


	2. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency keeps Alfonse in his clinic on Halloween night.

_Tick, tick, tick._ I glanced at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. If Alfonse didn’t hurry, we were going to miss out on trick-or-treating entirely. I sighed and leaned over his kitchen table. Two hours ago, Alfonse and I had been ready to go out when a man came to the clinic with an emergency. I was all ready to help, but the man insisted only Alfonse help, so I went up to my boyfriend’s flat and waited ever since. I got up and moved to the couch. Clearly, this was going to take a while and I might as well sit somewhere comfy. Another hour passed before I heard the door unlocking suddenly. Alfonse hurried in, looking distressed.

“I’m so sorry, that took a lot longer than I anticipated,” he said. He didn’t waste any time joining me on the couch, arms wrapping around me.

“It’s fine. Is that guy okay?” I asked. Alfonse sighed but nodded. He leaned back onto the couch, an arm still around my shoulders.

“Yeah, he’s fine. For now, at least,” he added.

“What happened?”

“Long story short he thought he could use liquid latex for uh, things you shouldn’t use it for and there were complications I had to fix. And then his girlfriend and her friends showed up and turns out he was out cheating on her when the latex thing happened and her friend had seen him with the other woman and I had to stop them from murdering him in my clinic.” Alfonse leaned forward, head hanging down. I rubbed his back.

“You must be exhausted,” I said.

“Yeah. But just give me a moment and I’ll be ready to go out,” he said. He made to get up, but I pulled him back towards me.

“If you want to stay in tonight and relax, that’s okay,” I told him. Given the story and how long all this took, I knew he was probably dead tired and it wasn’t fair to drag him out like this, even for a short period of time.

“But you were looking forward to trick-or-treating…”

“It’s fine! To be honest, I don’t care how I celebrate Halloween as long as I’m with you.” Alfonse gave me a warm smile and embraced me.

“Thank you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he said.

“You don’t have to. It’s fine, it really is!” I leaned in for a quick kiss, but Alfonse pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. It was warm and took my breath away. He was grinning when we broke apart. “Or, uh, you can make it up to me. Either way is fine.” Alfonse started laughing before pulling me into another kiss.


	3. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working in the clinic, a strange young girl visits...

Outside the free clinic Alfonse and I ran, I could hear the steady chirping of crickets. It was late and we were cleaning up and sterilizing equipment. It’d been a busy day and it seemed like we’d been working nonstop since I arrived that morning. I was counting down until I could go back to my dorm and sleep.

“How are the syringes coming along?” Alfonse inquired.

“Just a couple more minutes and they should be done,” I replied. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

“How are you doing? Are you tired?” he asked softly. I chuckled and put my hands over his.

“I’m tired, but it’s okay. It just shows we’ve done a lot of good today,” I pointed out. He hummed in agreement.

“Are you okay to fly back to your dorm? Do you want to stay the night?” he asked me. I know his question was innocent, but my heart still raced at his suggestion.

“I’ll be fine! I’ll be able to make it,” I reassured him. Alfonse nodded and kissed my shoulder.

“If you change your mind, let me know. You’re always welcome to stay over,” he said. I was about to respond when a short, curt knock at the door interrupted me. We looked at each other and I went to the door. It’s not like we’d turn away a patient, but if someone was coming in this late, it usually meant something awful had happened. Alfonse stood behind me as I opened the door. I was fully expecting to see someone bloody and bruised in the doorway, but to our surprise, there was only a little girl standing in the shadows. I couldn’t get a good look at her face, but something about her made my skin crawl, as horrible as it is to admit that.

“Uh, is everything okay?” I asked her.

“Can I please come in? I’m lost and need to look at my map,” she said. There was a pit in my stomach and I couldn’t place why. I had eaten not too long ago and I wasn’t sick. All I could think of was that there was something about this girl that made me feel nauseous. If Alfonse felt the same way, I couldn’t tell. I wouldn’t say he had a poker face, but he was definitely looking at this young girl with a fixed expression on his face.

“Uh, we were just closing up…” I said. “But if you want, we both know Gedonelune well and I’m sure we can give you directions.”

“Please, _let me in,”_ she repeated. She took a step closer, but I still couldn’t make out any facial features apart from her thin, colorless lips. There was something wrong with her and I couldn’t explain what, and perhaps that was the most frightening thing of all.

“But _why_ do you need us to let you in?” I asked. “We can just give you directions.”

“It’s not safe for a young girl to be outside when it’s dark, is it?” she countered. I couldn’t refute that. Even as safe as Gedonelune Town is, any port city will have a fear of human trafficking. I glanced at Alfonse. He still wasn’t looking at me. It was as if he was entranced. "So please, let me in.“ Clearly, she wasn’t leaving, but I felt like if I let her in, something awful was going to happen.

“Here, let me get a light. We can look at your map out here,” I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but I took my wand out and cast a light spell. It was then I noticed how pallid her skin truly was, the color of paper, and that her eyes were nothing more than an inky void. The nausea grew worse and fear flooded my system. This girl, this _thing,_ wasn’t normal. I panicked.

“Sorry, we’re closed!” I shouted. I unceremoniously slammed the door shut. We should have heard it hit the girl, but we heard nothing. I glanced over at Alfonse. It was like he snapped out of his trance and he was back to normal. His brow was furrowed and he glanced back at me. Silently, he reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door, but there was no sign of the child anywhere. We couldn’t see her or any trace she’d ever been here. I wanted to throw up.

“Where did she go…” Alfonse murmured, trying to look into the dark streets. But no one was outside. No one could move that fast. No one could get out of sight that quickly. My arms hugged my sides as Alfonse shut the door and locked it. Suddenly, the trip back to my dorm seemed like a large feat.

“I changed my mind. Can I stay over tonight?” I asked quietly.


	4. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day working in the clinic, we deserve a nap. But the sun's too bright for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Alfonse's POV.

When I woke up, all I could think about was going back to bed. There was a bright ray of light hitting my eyes and I tried to turn over to avoid it, but once it got out of my eyes, I realized just how bright it was in here. I couldn’t go back to sleep, not like this. Slowly, I got out of bed, shivering. The wood floor was freezing and without any blankets, I couldn’t stay warm. It shouldn’t be this sunny but this cold. But I guess that’s Gedonelune winters for you. Sunny, but kind of cold.

“Alfonse?”

“Oh no, did I wake you up?” I looked back at the bed. You still looked half-asleep, propping yourself up but eyes barely open.

“It’s fine,” you murmured. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know, but I think today’s a good day to be lazy,” I replied as I drew the curtains shut. Thank goodness I had bought blackout curtains. This was a lot better. I quickly got back in bed, pulling the blankets back over me. It was so nice and warm in bed. I could get used to this: napping with you in a comfortable, warm bed. I reached out and pulled you closer, burying my face in your hair. I slept a lot better with you around, to be honest. Something about you just puts me at ease.

“How about we sleep for another hour or two?” I suggested quietly. You chuckled and squeezed my hand. You were so warm…

“That sounds good with me,” you said.


	5. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bond with one of the new temp prefects while hiding away from a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place right after season 6 starts. It also has a Night Class MC and there’s some fanon/canon divergence.

I sat in the Night Cafe, lying against a pile of pillows on a couch. The Cafe was quiet since Zeus was holding a party in the labyrinth. Even though that was a special occasion, I just didn’t feel like partying that night. It was a long week and I’d rather spend the time in a familiar setting. The labyrinth was a weird place and I didn’t like the idea that I had to stick close to Hiro or Zeus or I’d get lost forever.

The door swung open as I took a sip of my drink. When I looked to see who was coming in, I saw a complete stranger. He was wearing a weird uniform and he was pretty attractive. Curly blond hair and soft, gentle purple eyes like violets. We caught eyes and he looked surprised to see me, but soon gave me a warm smile.

“Not going to the party either?” he asked. He went to the bar and knocked to get something that looked like tea. Maybe it was actually tea. To be honest, I was too used to people ordering cocktails that it was easy to forget the Night Cafe served non-alcoholic drinks. I nodded. He joined me on the couch and I moved my legs so he could sit down.

“Yeah. I wasn’t feeling it tonight. What’s your excuse?” I asked.

“I’m not really into partying,” he replied. I nodded, taking another sip.

“I feel it.” I put my drink down on a coffee table. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’ve never seen you before and you look a bit old to be a student.” The man laughed.

“I’m like a grad student, to be honest. I’m one of the new Prefects. Well, I’m returning to my post as Prefect. I left for a while to do some things,” he added.

“Oh, are you one of the Day Class Prefects taking over Nox and Rex’s positions until the Trials are over?” I asked.

“Bingo,” he said with another dazzling smile. Despite the fact we just met, I felt like I could relax around him. Like there was an instant connection with him. “I’m Alfonse.” I introduced myself and shook his hand. His skin was so soft and warm.

“Good luck with the others. I’ve heard we’re a bit of a handful,” I told him with a wry smile.

“I’m prepared. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves,” he replied with a wink. My heart started racing.

“Oh really? And what might those be?”

“Where’s the fun in that? It’ll just ruin the surprise,” he said playfully. I pouted at him.

“All right. I guess I’ll just wait,” I said, batting my eyelashes. He only laughed and took another sip of his drink.

“It’ll be worth the wait, I promise,” he joked. I just giggled. He may be a flirt, but he didn’t feel creepy. He just felt like a sweet guy who was a bit thirsty, which I mean, wasn’t at all a bad thing. I was enjoying flirting with him, even. Alfonse finished his drink and while I thought he was going back to get another one, he simply put his glass in the glass return section.

“Are you leaving?” My shoulders dropped as I watching him father his things.

“Yeah, I’ve got some work to do in the office before I head back to my dorm. I just needed to take a break,” he told me. I didn’t want him to leave, and although it was bold, I decided to speak up.

“Would you like me to help you?” I asked tentatively. I don’t know why it made me feel like butterflies were in my stomach; it wasn’t like I was asking him to make out with me, or something. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Alfonse’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’d be okay with spending your Friday night filing paperwork?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t mind!” I said. Alfonse gave me another warm smile and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

“I’d love the extra help. The other Prefect is at that party, so I need all the help I can get,” he told me. I put my glass away and followed Alfonse to the Prefect’s office. Even though this was small, I was just happy to spend the time with him, to get to know him. Maybe this was the start of something special.


	6. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse and I go on a short camping trip to watch the sunrise.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in our tent. The early morning air was chilly and although I had long sleeves on, I had to grab a blanket and wrap it around myself. Alfonse looked just as tired, eyelids drooping as he slung a coat on. It was still early morning and we had a whole day ahead of us. Sorta. With the Love Holiday today, we knew we’d be busy with patients all day, so we needed so celebrate early. Knowing people always make horrible mistakes in the heat of the moment meant we’d be up late fixing those mistakes.

Alfonse wordlessly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent. The brisk air outside hit my exposed skin and made me shiver. I really should have packed warmer clothes. What was I thinking? Suddenly, Alfonse out his arm around my shoulders. I couldn’t help but lean into him. He was so warm and his loving touches never failed to make me feel at ease.

“I think east is that way,” he murmured, gently turning us around. I nodded.

“We really should have brought a compass,” I noted.

“Yeah, we should have… Sorry, was this trip too spontaneous?”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I was just thinking I didn’t pack as much as I should have and I dropped the ball,” I explained.

“Maybe we should have a ready-to-go bag for camping,” he mused.

“I think that’d be a good idea.” As we talked, the gray sky was becoming lighter and lighter. The sun started to rise from the horizon, as if the sun were rising from the depths of the earth. The dark gray of the sky was streaked with pastel orange pink, yellow. As the sun rose, the colors became more and more vivid. The sight took my breath away as we stared in awe.

Alfonse moved behind me, holding me tight and resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his. A sense of peace and calm washed over me. The day was starting beautifully and Alfonse was right beside me. There wasn’t anything more I could ask for.


	7. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alfonse's first party since he ran away and the night is honestly nerve-wracking.

You couldn’t really tell it unless you were right next to him, but tonight, Alfonse was a little jumpy, flinching when someone called out to him, looking somewhat frightened before turning to face someone. It’s not like the others noticed, but I could. And it concerned me.

“I think I need some fresh air,” I told Alfonse, tugging on his sleeve. The look of relief in his deep violet eyes broke my heart.

“All right. Let’s go out onto the patio,” he said. He grabbed my hand as he led me through the throngs of reveling nobles. Really, I should’ve been the one to lead him out. But I couldn’t. It’d just bring out the fact Alfonse was a lot more nervous than he was letting on. He opened the patio door for me and I quickly went to the railing, overlooking the vast gardens. The door shut and Alfonse sighed. He stood beside me, leaning against the railing as well.

“Thanks. I needed to get out of there,” he told me. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, looking around the patio and up at the balconies as if checking for people. But we were all alone.

“Are you doing okay?” I asked, leaning against his arms. According to him and Klaus, this and hand-holding were the only acceptable forms of PDA at fancy parties. It’s dumb, but I had to follow these ridiculous rules tonight or risk ruining Alfonse’s first party since he and his parents reconciled. Alfonse just stared out into the garden.

“I don’t think I was really ready for this yet,” he whispered. I rubbed my head against his arm, trying to give him something like physical affection.

“Do you want to leave? I can pretend to faint,” I told him.

“No. I just need to power through tonight,” he said.

“You shouldn’t have to, though,” I pointed out.

“This is the price I have to pay to be let into my family’s good graces again. I should just be thankful my parents were willing to hear me out and forgive me,” he said.

“Alfonse…” I couldn’t take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. If anyone had to get shamed for hugs, let it be me and not him. His breath hitched for a moment, but then he turned to me, hugging me back. “We’ll get through this together, okay?”

“Okay.” I knew his path wasn’t going to be easy, but I wasn’t going anywhere. He’d walk every step of this journey and I’d be by his side with every step.


	8. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first Christmas together and we're getting ready for Alfonse's brothers to come over for lunch.

“Alfonse, can you pull the turkey out of the oven? I think it’s done!” I called out.

“Coming!” I turned my attention back to the cookies I was decorating. It was a couple of minutes to noon and Klaus and Elias were bound to get to mine and Alfonse’s apartment any minute. And I’d be damned if our small holiday lunch went to hell because the turkey burnt. Alfonse hurried into the kitchen. “Oven mitts are on the counter.”

“Thanks,” he replied as I turned back to my decorating. “How are the cookies coming?”

“I’m almost done. I just have this mistletoe cookie and some stars to finish.” Alfonse placed the turkey on our stove top and then joined me by the cookies.

“They look amazing!” he commented.

“Thanks. Hopefully they taste as good as they look,” I said.

“I’m sure they do. In fact…” His fingers plucked the cookie I was decorating out of my hand.

“Alfonse, put that down! I’m not done with it!” I told him. I tried to grab it but he held it above our heads.

“Oh look, we’re standing under mistletoe,” he teased. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. My heart started pounding in my chest.

“Stop teasing me! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” I told him, but I could help but giggle a bit. Our faces got closer as we prepared to kiss. There was loud knocking on our door and I squeaked in surprise. Alfonse groaned.

“Of course this is when they decide to show up,” he chuckled.

“You know Elias is good at showing up at the wrong time,” I pointed out. Alfonse nodded. Suddenly, he cupped my cheek and gave me a quick kiss. His lips were so warm against mine but in an instant, they were gone. My face flared with color as he gave me a devilish look. He popped the cookie into his mouth and hurried off to let his brothers in. All I could do was try to stop blushing.


	9. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although we both have busy days, Alfonse and I manage to see each other for a little bit on Halloween.

"Trick or treat!" There was a quick knock at the door and Alfonse peeked in. He was completely decked out in an elaborate pirate costume. "Hey, honey!"

"Alfonse!" I quickly got out of my chair and rushed over to him. He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest. "Your costume looks great."

"Thanks. Yours is pretty cute, too," he said, leaning back to give me a wide grin. "How's the preparations coming along?"

"Pretty well. I'm just up here finishing the last of the pumpkins,” I said. He glanced over my shoulder, another smile growing on his face.

“They look really cute. I'm sure the others will love them,” he said.

“I hope they do,” I giggled. “If they don't, tough cookies. They shouldn't have left me alone to do them, then.”

“Yeah... I'm sorry I can't help out tonight -”

“No, don't apologize! You have more important things to do tonight! What you're doing takes priority over a silly Halloween party,” I cut him off. I'd lost count of how many times he'd already apologized for missing the party. “I've got your stuff in the backroom.” We broke away and grabbing his hand, I pulled him along to the backroom.

“Again, I'm sorry for skipping, but I really can't thank you enough for helping me out with this,” he told me, squeezing my hand.

“I can't say no to you. And I wouldn't want to, anyway,” I opened our fridge and started pulling tubs of food out. Alfonse was holding a party of sorts in his free clinic in the Forgotten City. He usually did this every major holiday, but this year I decided to help out and make some food he could serve. Last year I'd been able to go, but this year Headmaster Schuyler requested I stay and help plan the school's Halloween party.

“You're a lifesaver, darling,” he sighed, kissing my forehead. “I promise we'll spend Halloween together next year.”

“I hope we can, but I'm glad I get to see you right now, at least,” I said. Alfonse started packing the tubs into his various perams.

“Me too! I've been so busy with the clinic recently that I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks,” he commented, lips falling into a frown.

“Yeah.” It was my turn to frown. “But you're helping so many people, so I can't stay sad about it. Once I graduate, I'll be able to help out at the clinic and be with you every day.” His face lit up.

“True! It'll be here before we know it,” he said. He finished packing up the food I'd made for the party. Alfonse turned to me and pulled me into another quick hug. “Before I leave, I have something for you.”

“Oh?” He reached into his peram and pulled out a delicious-looking chocolate-covered apple with sprinkles.

“Aw, Alfonse, you didn't have to do that!” I eagerly took it from him and started unwrapping it.

“It's the least I can do to repay you.” Alfonse put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back into the office. “Next year I promise we'll get to spend Halloween together and we'll get to eat as many sweets as we want.”

“I'll hold you to that,” I joked., taking a bite of the apple before offering Alfonse a bite. Sure, I was bummed we wouldn't spend tonight together, but at least I get to spend a few more moments with him. And I knew in my heart that next year, we'd get to spend the whole day together.


	10. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse and I babysit for some families on New Year's Eve.

“All right. Good night, Benny.” I tucked the young boy into his sleeping bag and then left the small room, careful to step over the other kids lying in sleeping bags on the ground. I quietly shut the door and sighed in relief.

“Everything all right?” Alfonse asked from his spot on the couch. I nodded and went back over to him.

“Yeah, he’s all right. Just needed a different pillow,” I said. I sat back down and snuggled against Alfonse. The sounds of the party outside seeped into Alfonse’s flat, but thankfully, the kids couldn’t hear it in the guest room they were all sleeping in. At least, I couldn’t hear it when I was in there, so I assumed they couldn’t.

“The party’s going pretty strong,” I commented as I grabbed the second bottle of sparkling cider we’d gone through and poured myself some more.

“Yeah. I heard last year’s was crazier,” Alfonse commented.

“Oh yeah, I remember you having to leave the Academy’s party early to take care of some things,” I said. Alfonse sighed and nodded.

“I hope there’s less injuries this year. And at least the kids will be safe with us,” Alfonse said. I shuddered. I remembered last year he was telling me that on top of the adults’ alcohol poisonings, drug overdoses, and general injuries, quite a few kids got burns from handling fireworks. But since the kids were with us and sleeping since we tricked them into thinking the new year started a few hours ago, they’d be down for the night and not get injured.

“Agreed.” I looked over to our clock. It was still set a few hours later from our trick earlier, so it said it was almost three in the morning, but really, it was almost midnight. “Oh! It’s almost time!”

“Really?” Alfonse looked back towards the clock and smiled. “It is!” We both got up and I pulled the ice cream cake we’d made earlier out of the ice box. I grabbed a knife and gave the side a small poke. It was firm, but not completely frozen.

“Okay, we should be able to cut it without a problem,” I reported back.

“Great!” Alfonse replied, taking out a very large knife. I tried to not giggle as we got close to each other, both holding the knife and waiting for midnight to come so we could cut it. As soon as we had ten seconds left, we started our very quiet countdown, as to not wake the kids we were babysitting. The clock struck the hour and we sliced the cake like we were cutting a wedding cake.

“Happy New Year,” Alfonse told me.

“Happy New Year!” We leaned in and kissed. When we broke apart, I gave him a bright smile. There really wasn’t a better way to bring in the new year: eating dessert and eating it with the man you love.


End file.
